Amelia?
by The Green Huntress 109
Summary: Sherlock and John embark on another case but two women very much like the female versions of them have joined them. A killer, one clue and the quirky Amelia Johnston with her house mate Chloe Harrison. Will the two know it all's get along? can John and Chloe keep up as they battle a serial killer directed by a new Moriarty? some humour
1. I dont care

**SOOOOOO BORED but alas no gun or smiley face to shoot at so I shall make do with this.**

**enjoy.**

* * *

Chloe sat on a swively chair occasionally throwing and catching a small ,black rubber ball while whistling much to her companion's annoyance. "Chloe could you please refrain from whistling." Amelia said with an irritated sigh. Chloe merely rolled her eyes and glanced at the tall blond woman who was dressed in black jeans and blouse which shouldn't have worked but somehow did. Amelia had thrown her coat over another chair in front of her. Again Chloe stared around the square white room with filing cabinets in the corner and a desk in the middle of the room, the desk was cluttered with paper a photo of a woman.

Chloe remembered how the morning had gone she ,only just having gotten dressed in jeans and a plain white top, had Amelia running out of her room dressed and shouting "It's a nine!"

Of course she as the good friend and flat mate had gone sprinting after her to the police station. Now look where they had ended up ,waiting for Lestrade to hurry up and get there already. "Chloe do you enjoy annoying me?" Amelia asked

"Yes" she answered. Amelia shrugged not really caring.

Finally after 5 minuets that lasted 5 years Lestrade walked through the door followed by two men, one tall with black hair and one small man with blondish hair. Lestrade pointed at Chloe who was in his seat "Out." he said earning a glare from Chloe before she moved to the chair with Amelia's coat on. He sat with a sigh "You might want to know why I called you." he rubbed his forehead "we have a killer who is killing wealthy women and the only clue is a lock of hair." he looked at the people assembled in front of him. "This I already know." Amelia said in a bored voice "I looked at the papers on your desk. Apparently the lock of hair is a woman called Amanda write a very wealthy business woman." she continued as the tall man stared at her "but neither her bag nor her jewellery had been touched which means it had to be revenge but for what? She would have made enemies so it will be tricky and there are lacerations on her neck suggest the killer is left handed." Amelia stopped pondering this "the door wasn't forced open so it must have been someone she knew also the two cups of tea on the side supporting my theory. This person was a smoker as the ash tray containing two fags in indicates." she tilted her head.

"How do you know?" Lestrade questioned. Amelia still stood tilting her head not listening to him, in fact it seemed she was unaware of any other person in the room but a sharp nudge from Chloe brought her out of her thinking. "what?" she asked irritably "I was in the middle of something." she glared at the small woman who rolled her eyes. "How did you know there was another person by the ash tray?" Lestrade asked again with a bit less patience.

Amelia waved her had in dismissal "The fag of one had the victims red lip stick around it the other did not indicting a male presence ,although a female presence is possible also. She was in a relationship with someone called Mark Padre." the black haired man now spoke in a deep voice making her acknowledge his presence also "How did you come to that decision?" she glanced at him then at Chloe with a small smirk turning up the corners of her un cosmetically covered mouth. "I scrolled through her texts that she sent him, I highly doubt you'd have a contact list full of women or send a sibling "see you later babe xxx" you don't give someone three kisses."

John's eyes widened "Brilliant." he exclaimed loudly and Chloe smiled remembering the first time they met. She had thought it was Brilliant too now it was just annoying.

"She could have been a lesbian." Chloe said trying yet again to see something she hadn't. It did not work. Amelia scoffed as she turned to Chloe using that teacher voice Chloe always hated "She was known as a slut at work and calling someone babe with three kisses usually means they are dating." Chloe rolled her eyes sighing "and before you say anything yes I saw the body and talked to friends and family."

"You seem to have everything in order." Lestrade said eyebrows disappearing in to his hair line "this is Sherlock Holmes a consulting detective such as yourself and this is John Watson." The short one who had praised Amelia stuck out his hand as Chloe stumbled to stand up from her chair. Both Sherlock and Amelia gave her the 'your stupid' look. John and Chloe stood starring at how alike that one action was.

Chloe ,regaining composer, shook John's hand "Chloe Harrison nice to meet you."

"Oh John Watson pleasures all mine."

"This is Amelia." Chloe gestured towards her friend still stood in silence. "Amy introduce your self. Don't be rude." she scolded. Amelia waved her hand at Chloe. "You introduced me and besides I don't care. Containing the information of their names would be of no relevance in this case."

"Actually" Lestrade said gaining attention from everyone in the room "you two shall be working on this case together."

* * *

**First Sherlock fic so please be kind and check out Chloe Baggins Erm wert erm I doing?**

**I have other stories and am very busy so updates will be slow and chapters short hoping you like.**

**Green Huntress 109**


	2. I still beat you sherly

**Thank you to allychix11 for adding me to your alerts.**

**Inspiration for my other stories are a little short so welcome to my second chapter.**

**Please no need for the applause.**

* * *

"John and I work fine!"

"He'll get in the way!"

"She'll try tidying my mess!"

Finally it ended with "I'm not working with him!"/"I'm not working with her!". Lestrade sighed loudly and John shared a look with Chloe. Both consulting detectives stood glaring at each other looking like two spoiled children who had not gotten the toy they wanted, sighing again and covering his face with his hand Lestrade almost shouted "Well tough you are working with each other." This exclamation earned him death glares from both consulting detectives but neither argued.

"This is going to be a long case." Chloe said sharing a look with John that said 'tell me about it.'

* * *

After Sherlock had refused Amelia and Chloe entry (with which Amelia Just rolled her eyes and pushed her way in) they now stood with both geniuses hell bent on proving they where the better one.

"What do we know about the killer?" Amelia directed her attention to John who appeared to be taken aback before saying rather shakily "Uh.. left-handed..."

"Left handed, possibly male, the victim obviously knew their attacker this points out?" Sherlock had interrupted and now looked to Amelia for the answer more mocking than anything. "Friend, family member or the boyfriend." she said almost straight away "there was large shoe prints almost like boot prints, to large for a woman indicates male ,5'3."

"The blood splatters on the floor suggest he swung the weapon in an arch, the slashes don't look the same as a knife wound maybe..." Sherlock trailed of.

"Scissors." Amelia supplied getting a nod of confirmation from him. "the next step is to talk to the family but she was an orphan so no next of kin. The step after that would be friends." Sherlock grabbed his coat as Amelia followed him out of his flat. "Well" Chloe commented "it seems they can work together even if no human can understand what the hell their going on about." John shrugged "we should probably follow them make sure they don't get into trouble." she said making her way out the door. "They'll get into trouble weather we're there or not." John shouted after her and she laughed.

Chloe now sat next to Amelia in a separate taxi from Sherlock and John, it seemed that even if the two could come to a conclusion about the weapon at break neck speed they still refused to work together. Chloe sighed next to Amelia "what's wrong?" She asked still looking at her phone. Chloe shook her head making Amelia sigh and put down her phone "I suggest you tell me, if I can help I will." Amelia said giving Chloe her full attention. Chloe craned her neck to looked at Amelia "You. You always have to be right, look you can't even accept help." Amelia looked out of the window as the taxi pulled to a stop. She opened the door and left 'typical, avoiding answers' she thought angrily.

Chloe followed Amelia out to the front door of a flat. Amelia buzzed a button and a female voice answered "Yes who is it?" it sounded like a young teen aged girl "I'm here about Danielle." Amelia said in a monotone. There was shuffling and a male asked "Are you the police because we've already given our statement."

"Don't insult me I'm nothing like those idiots. No I'm a consulting detective." Amelia had that unfortunate gift of pissing of any one she met, apparently it wasn't taking a day off. Despite Amelia being, well Amelia the man buzzed them in and the made the long trek up the stairs "Is Danielle the name..of ..the ...woman killed?" Chloe asked out of breath from the amount of stairs and Amelia's brisk pace 'One day she will kill me' Chloe thought good naturedly. "Yes Amanda is probably the next victim." Amelia replied happily. Chloe stopped and stared at Amelia, who stopped also "What?" she asked. Chloe shook her head "It's just you can't seem happy about a murder." she continued walking beside Amelia who now had a frown on her face. "But why?" Amelia looked at Chloe with confusion etched on her face, Chloe sighed and muttered "Never mind."

"SHE GOT HERE FIRST!" shouted a voice as a second tried either to calm him down or tried to talk to the man in the flat. Amelia smirked at Chloe who rolled her eyes "It seems they're here." Chloe said making Amelia roll her eyes.

Amelia ran the rest of the stairs and knocked on the door ,which was answered by a young girl in a top showing to much cleavage and jeans that where so tight it must have hurt. "Is your Dad home?" Chloe asked politely. The girl flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder and popped her gum with bubble gum pink covered lips "He's over there." she sneered looking them both up and down "are you a lesbian?" she asked Amelia who had pushed past the young girl to find the man she wanted. "No. but your a slut." she stated moving in to the living room connected to the narrow hall they stood in.

The girl huffed and crossed her arm over her chest. Chloe walked behind Amelia finding the man they wanted shouting at Sherlock through the buzzer thing. "He says he's with you." The man said turning around. He was heavily built a almost gormless expression graced his ugly face and to top it all of he was short. He had combed his black hair back and his after shave was so strong she could smell it from where she stood, on the other side of the room. "He is." Chloe interjected before Amelia could say anything. Amelia was not happy. She glared at Chloe probably trying to set fire to her with her gaze, and with the intensity of it she might even succeed.

So he pressed a button and Sherlock was granted access to the stairs...

* * *

**Sooo hi hope you like it. sorry about the wait I had an English mock so was studying for that.**

**Hope you like Chloe and Amelia. I didn't think Sherlock would be too happy with someone else claiming to be better than him or having a job he says he invented, so they don't get on. Tell me what you want to happen and if I should do different point of views. Don't worry it should get better.**

**Lotsa love my faithful fans**


End file.
